swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W39/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 22.09.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:49 Server check and updates 02:00 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Auringon talo (The House of the Sun) (2003) Ondine (FI) 03:24 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 05:02 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 06:50 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 08:03 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 09:11 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 11:53 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 13:50 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 16:20 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 18:06 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 20:20 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 22:34 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 23.09.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:35 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 02:16 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 03:49 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 05:35 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 07:00 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 08:55 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 10:46 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 13:09 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 15:27 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 18:00 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 19:53 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 22:06 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 24.09.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:09 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 02:52 Giuseppe Verdi - Il trovatore (1956) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (I) 05:00 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording 07:14 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 09:00 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 11:37 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 13:31 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 16:58 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 18:38 Hector Berlioz - La Damnation de Faust (1990) Bayer Records (F) 20:39 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 23:00 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 25.09.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:15 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (Based on Schiller's Maria Stuart) (2001) Dynamic (I) 03:31 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 06:00 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 08:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 11:04 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 14:23 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 15:53 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 17:41 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 20:07 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 22:22 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 26.09.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:47 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 03:28 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 05:41 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 07:57 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 09:10 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 12:28 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 14:44 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:27 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:32 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 23:44 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 27.09.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 03:23 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 04:14 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 05:42 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 07:51 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 10:29 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 11:46 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 14:41 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 15:45 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 18:46 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 22:04 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 28.09.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:05 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 04:12 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 07:02 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 10:04 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 12:49 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:07 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19:05 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 21:14 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 23:33 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 39/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014